


Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur le football américain sans jamais oser le demander.

by Alpheratz9



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpheratz9/pseuds/Alpheratz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le major Sheppard entreprend d'initier McKay au football américain et au reste aussi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur le football américain sans jamais oser le demander.

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi._

 

 

 Le docteur McKay plongea la main dans le saladier de pop-corn posé sur les genoux du major Sheppard et se servit avec largesse.

-Dites donc, McKay, on dirait que vous avez faim. Pourtant vous n'avez pas rechigné sur les spaghetti au dîner.

-Major, on ne vous a jamais appris que c'est très impoli de regarder dans l'assiette des autres ?

-Ben des fois l'assiette on peut pas la manquer vu le volume de…

-Major, s'écria le scientifique excédé, encore un mot là-dessus et je m'en vais !

-Ca va McKay, vous pourriez avoir un peu plus d'humour quand même. Ah, voilà Teyla et Ford ! Asseyez-vous mes amis, on attendait plus que vous.

Sheppard et McKay, collés l'un contre l'autre, les genoux pliés et les pieds posés confortablement sur une petite table occupaient le centre du petit divan face au poste de télé. Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent donc de chaque coté des deux hommes.

-Que nous avez-vous préparé ce soir, major ? demanda Ford en prenant place.

-Ce soir, grand moment parmi les plus grands : le superbowl entre les Patriots de New England et les Eagles de Philadelphie, s'exclama le major triomphal.

Ford leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Mais major, vous nous l'avez déjà passé trois fois celui-là. Vous n'avez pas autre chose ?

-Lieutenant, je vous rappelle que nous nous trouvons présentement dans la galaxie de Pégase et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la Terre ne nous approvisionne pas avec TOUTES les retransmissions du superbowl depuis ses débuts. Et puis je pense à McKay moi. Cette finale là est absolument le meilleur exemple afin de l'initier au football américain. Hein, Rodney ?

-Euh oui, bien sûr major, répondit le canadien qui en profita pour s'approvisionner de nouveau en pop-corn.

-N'empêche, ronchonna Ford, c'est pas pareil que d'y être !

-Qui sait, peut-être qu'en 2010 vous verrez la finale chez vous là-bas, à New York ?

-Major, je vous invite. Et vous aussi Teyla, et le docteur McKay aussi !

L'athosienne sourit :

-Pourquoi pas, lieutenant ?

-Bon, avant de commencer, question pour McKay : Dans quel pays les britanniques ont-ils introduit ce jeu ?

-Euh ? au Canada, major ?

-Bravo, McKay, une grande claque sur la cuisse du canadien accompagna l'approbation.

Mais pourquoi un homme mêmeplutôt charmant etattirant se transformait-il en brute de cro-magnon sous-neuroné devant un match de football ?

-Mais ça va pas major, ça fait mal ça !

-Oh pardon, McKay, un petit bisou pour soigner bobo ?

-Major ! s'exclama le scientifique scandalisé, si on en revenait au football américain ?

-Bon, éteignez la lumière Ford et place au spectacle !

Sur l'écran un joueur envoya le coup de pied d'engagement.

-Ca s'appelle le « Kick off », souffla le major à l'oreille du scientifique.

Celui-ci eut subitement chaud.

Le major fit passer le saladier à Teyla puis à Ford. Il y plongea ensuite sa main qui rencontra celle de McKay, douce et tiède.

Une petite onde de choc remonta le long de son bras et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac.

-Hum, bon, McKay, je vais vous expliquer..

La main droite du major se mit à jouer nerveusement avec un pli de son pantalon.

Le scientifique qui avait de plus en plus chaud écoutait à peine. Il percevait les mots par intermittence : Fautes, attaques, équipes, terrain. Il était surtout conscient du corps du major contre le sien, chaud, compact.

-Dites Rodney, vous m'écoutez, oui ?

-Bien sûr major, je suis là pour ça !

-Alors, répétez ce que je viens de vous expliquer. Combien y a t'il de façons d'inscrire des points ?

-Euuuuh, Rodney hésita puis se lança :

-Cinq, major !

-Faut, Rodney, il y en a trois : le touchdown, le fieldgoal et le safety. Ah, autant essayer d'initier les wraith à la broderie !

-C'est moi que vous traitez de wraith, major ?

Ford et Teyla échangèrent un regard entendu par-dessus les deux hommes : Ca y est, ils se chamaillaient de nouveau !

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme.

-Dites major, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Teyla et moi on va chez Bates. Il passe un James Bond et vous comprenez, la finale là, on l'a déjà vu et on ne voudrait pas vous déranger pendant que vous expliquez au docteur McKay les subtilités du jeu et..

-Allez, allez, je comprends. Le major Sheppard appuya sur l'« arrêt sur image » de la télécommande, histoire de laisser le lieutenant et l'athosienne s'en aller. Puis il relança le match.

McKay en profita pour plonger subrepticement sa main dans le saladier. Sa main gauche frôla la droite du major puis se stabilisa à quelques millimètres de celle-ci.

Leurs doigts se touchaient presque.

L'un et l'autre firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran.

Mais imperceptiblement les doigts se rapprochèrent et finirent bien par se toucher.

Rodney déglutit. Mais quelle chaleur dans cette cité !

-McKay, vous savez qui est ce joueur là ? C'est un des plus grand quaterback actuel Un monstre. UN DIEU, McKay !

-Ah oui, celui-là avec son maillot rayé ?

Le major Sheppard le dévisagea, les yeux exorbités :

-McKay, celui-là c'est un arbitre !

-Oh, pardon ! Le scientifique essaya de se rattraper : Ah oui, je vois, vous voulez parler de celui avec sa petite casquette blanche ?

-Mon Dieu, Rodney, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, j'abandonne ! Celui avec la casquette blanche, c'est L'ARBITRE EN CHEF !

-Ben je savais pas moi.

-Bon, ça fait rien.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes plus préoccupés par les signaux que leur envoyait leurs corps que par les évolutions des joueurs sur le terrain.

Puis la main du major se posa sur celle du scientifique.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Les têtes se rapprochèrent et finirent par se toucher.

L'autre main du major s'empara des deux pop-corn qui restaient au fond du saladier.

-Oh major, et moi ? Implora McKay d'un air gourmand.

-Ouvrez la bouche, Rodney.

Le scientifique s'exécuta et John glissa un pop-corn entre les lèvres roses tout en caressant la lèvre inférieure de sa main.

Rodney sentit un long frisson lui traverser le corps et se répercuter au niveau de son sexe.

Hum, miam, c'est bon ! Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres dans une moue de plaisir.

Le major Sheppard avait cette fois-ci beaucoup de peine à avaler sa salive. Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le match mais c'était difficile : Cuisse contre cuisse, tête contre tête et la main de Rodney sous la sienne. Si ce dernier ne s'apercevait pas qu'il bandait comme un cerf, il faudrait courir chercher les lunettes de Zelenka !

-Major ?

-Hmff ?

-C'est long, un match ?

-Rodney, le major tourna la tête et son regard plongea dans les yeux bleus. Il eut cette fois-ci du mal à respirer. Quatre quart de temps de douze minutes chacune. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du scientifique pour un léger baiser, une mi-temps de vingt minutes, re-baiser plus prolongé celui-là, entre le deuxième et le trois quart de temps et hmfff !

Rodney venait d'engouffrer sa langue dans la bouche du major coupant là toute explication sur la passionnante durée d'un match de football américain.

Ce dernier, loin de protester accentua le baiser, bascula Rodney en arrière et l'allongea sur le divan.

Puis il se coucha sur lui.

-Rodney, tu veux que je continue la leçon ?

-Oh oui John, encore ! Je veux tout savoir. J'assimile très vite et j'ai vraiment envie de combler mes lacunes !

 

FIN


End file.
